Hootie and Luna
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: The over exaggerated life of my pets.
1. Prologue

A small kit struggled to break free of the hands that had taken her from her home. She had been outside before, but never this far away.

"Put me back!" she wailed "I want my mommy! I want my brothers! I want my blanket!"

The destroyer of happiness looked down at her. She refused to follow the orders that had so clearly been given to her. Instead she put the kit in what her mother had described as a "car", something she had been told to stay away from.

If she ever escaped, she would have a great story to tell her brothers.

Realizing she had been put down in the car, she looked for a way to escape.

There were large areas that looked easy to leap out of, so she reared back and jumped towards the hole.

Something hard stopped her jump, and sent her back down with a plop.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise, and the floor beneath her jerked under her paws.

Outside the hole she had tried to jump out, colors flashed before her eyes.

After a few minutes, the noise stopped, and she was lifted up again, into to arms of a different person, and into a different car.

After deciding not to try escape again, the other car started up again, but when it stopped, the scenery was completely different from what she was used to.

Before she had a chance to observe her surroundings, she was snatched up, yet again, but this time a little rougher than normal.

The next thing she knew, she was inside an unfamiliar house, on an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar smell.

The person who had picked her up, called out to something.

Then she heard a voice,

"I'm coming, I'm coming," it said "Jeez, a guy can't even take a nap around here anymore."

A fat, young gray and white tom had been picked up by the human.

"Did you bring me a treat?" he asked "Tuna! Was it tunu? You know I love tuna. Tuna is th-"

The new cat had turned his head to see the kit.

"What is that!" He hissed "Please tell me it isn't staying. This is my territory and that thing is stinking it up!"

Outraged with this new arrival, she managed to hiss back

"You the one who stinks here!" she said "And this place is mine now, so back off!"

As she said this, she took her paw and batted him on the head, and at that, the tom backed away.

"Haha!" she said, proud of reveling the tom's cowardice "My territory now!"

"Alright alright," the tom said, still whimpering a little "It's yours, until tomorrow at least. I'm Hootie. What's your name."

"Oh, I'm Luna," the kit said with a smile "And tomorrow, I'm so gonna win again!"

* * *

"Wow that was awesome! I got all off it on video too!"

~Me when all of that actually happened


	2. Chapter 1

Five months later

Luna ducked under the couch, and poked her head out the other end. Seeing no immediate threat, she ran out, quickly, feeling the floor thud beneath her paws, and leapt up onto a chair. From there Luna hopped back onto the couch, then, she unsheathed her claws, and hooked on to the curtain. As she began to climb up, she saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye.

Luna smiled, her target was in range.

"Incoming!" She yelled, and with an attempt of a flip off the curtain, she landed on Hootie, biting his scruff, and tackling him to the ground.

Hootie yelled in surprise, and rolled over on top of her.

"That wasn't fair!" Hootie exclaimed "I wasn't ready!"

When she didn't answer, Hootie tried again, and

"Luna?" he said, sounding a little worried "Where are yo- OW!"

Luna bit his tail, hard, cutting him off.

"You idiot!" She hissed, though she was trying not to laugh "You were sitting on me!"

"I was?" asked Hootie, plopping down on the floor "Does that mean I win for today?"

"Does this answer your question?" Luna asked, jumping on Hootie, and tackling him again

(Line break)

Luna bent down to eat some of her cat food.

"I don't understand why you eat out of my bowl," Hootie said

"Because your bowl is the biggest," she answered "Duh."

Hootie shrugged and went back to eating, but looked up again when Luna gasped,

"There is a hole in the food!" Luna meowed in shock, staring down at the food dish "I can see the bottom of my food bowl!"

"My food bowl," interrupted Hootie

"This is unacceptable!" said Luna, ignoring Hootie's comment "Food person! Get in here now! There is not enough food in here, I demand a refill!"

One of the people that fed them came running in.

"Finally!" Luna meowed, stomping her paw on the ground "What took you so long, did you know we can see the bottom of our dishes. How can you expect us to eat under these circumstances! This is outrageous! This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of! We demand justice! We demand food! We deman-"

"Luna!" yelled Hootie "Shut up! She's filling up the bowls! She's also getting us tuna, and maybe if you'll be quiet I'll share some with you!"

"Oh," said Luna, as she turned to the food person "I'll let you off with a warning this time. I better have a full bowl at all times from now on though."

"It's not her fault you could clear out our entire bag of cat food faster then she can walk in here," Hootie replied, his mouth full of tuna "Here, you can have a little tuna."

"I think I should have it all," Luna said, glancing at the, now even fatter, tom "You need to lay off the treats. I'll teach you to climb the curtain tomorrow to help you get back in shape."

"I-I'm not fat," Hootie stuttered "I'm just fluffy!"

"Uh-huh," Luna replied, reaching out her paw, and poking Hootie in the stomach "Than what's that?"

"It's kitten fat," muttered Hootie

"Right," said Luna, hopping up onto the window "I'm off to bed, we'll do curtain climbing in the morning."

As Hootie finished off the last of the tuna, Luna gazed outside, into the sky, filled with twinkling lights, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
